


Merge

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Damian Wayne Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Prince Damian Wayne has a battle ahead of him. He know's defeating the Night Wing Kingdom's king won't be easy, nothing ever is in his life, but what other choice does he have?Other than being married to him.Well, at least he'll be remembered for stopping a war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am VERY VERY VERY VERY excited to get this story started! It's going to be longer than what I usually do so expect a lot of extra detail's, I'm also going to be trying to make my chapter's longer than what I usually do. 
> 
> Please enjoy this story!

The crowds screams rang across the stadium. Damian's ear rang at how loud it was.

As sweat rolled down his face, he looked over at his Father, the king, who was sitting up at the top of the rows of seats in a special seat made just for the Royal Family. Bruce had a confident look on his face, after all, he did trust Damian to beat the Night Wing King, or else, he had to get _married_ to him. "It was an equal exchange.", his father had said, but Damian had rolled his eyes. 

He knew not to underestimate his opponent, but he thought he could win, especially considering he was trained by his mother, Talia, who was the best fighter in the Bat Kingdom, ever since _birth_. He knew he could beat the king of Night Wing Kingdom, besides, the man didn't look that hard to defeat.

Damian had heard many stories about the king. When he was younger, his parents were murdered by a low life. Unbelievable. It had caused the whole Kingdom to erupt into chaos. Luckily, Damian's father had helped the Night Wing king a lot, it was kinda hard to believe they were about to go to war if it wasn't for father making a deal with the other King.

But he couldn't focus on that now.

Damian had remembered how his father, on his first night of being Robin, the Boy Wonder and number one warrior of the Bat Kingdom, had said, "Don't let revenge and fear guide your actions." He had remembered how he had told father he wasn't afraid of anything, 'Tt' what a lie that turned out to be.

And he _was_ scared at that moment. Maybe it was because of how the crowd screamed out his name, or maybe it was because the Night Wing King was just about 30 feet away from him. He didn't know and didn't care, he knew he had to _beat_ him, or else he would get sent to _marry_ the bastard.

Damian turned around as one of the guards came over and handed him a shield, and...his _Robin_ mask. _'How useful._ ' He didn't think he would need it, since sand was gonna get in his eyes anyways, but apparently, it was the rules to wear a mask. 

Damian took the shield and put the mask on, letting his eyes fall closed for a second before taking a deep breath and opening them again. He reached for his sword and took it out of it's case, then throwing the shield over by him in case he needed it, that earned a dead silence and many gasps.

Damian looked at the Night Wing King, getting into a stance while glaring. The King was unfazed, at least, Damian thought he was, he couldn't seem his face fully, he just had this blank expression. 

He then looked over back at his father, then finding his adopted brother, Tim Drake-Wayne. Damian was surprised he even showed _up_. Tim _hated_ him. _'Well, guess he just couldn't wait to see me gone.'_ He then rolled his eyes.

Then, silence showered over the stadium, Damian looked back at his father, who had stood up and started walking down the stairs. Soon, he got into the middle of the stadium, between Damian and the Night Wing King. Bruce looked at him, giving him a smile and then looking towards the crowds.

"Welcome Night Wing Kingdom!" Part of the stadium erupted in shouts then silenced once more. Bruce continued. "Today is a very special day! Today my son," He gestured towards Damian. "will fight King Richard Grayson!" The crowd erupted in more cheers. Then, Bruce made his way back to the royal seats and the game began.

Damian _lunged_ at the King, he hadn't even taken out his sword yet. Then he pulled his arm back and tried to strike, but not before the king took out his sword at lighting speed and blocked it with the side of the blade.

Damian growled and bit as the king kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. He recovered quickly and pounced again, aiming for his legs, but the king saw right through him.

The older man flipped upside down and then landed as Damian ran at him once more, but this time, the king got a lucky shot. He cut Damian right under his upper chest, making him yelp as he flipped backwards.

Damian landed with grace, almost as easily as the king had done before, but he struggled to do it. 

He panted, watching the king tilt his head and give him a warm smile. Damian smiled back, even though it was fake. He took the underside of his hand and wiped some of the blood of his face.

 _'He **is** strong.'_ Damian thought. _'But I'm **stronger**_. _'_   

He remembered when Jon had told him about the king's fighting patterns. Jon had told him that his father had once been in a duel with the Night Wing king. He said that the king had an original sword skill, the  _11 hit combo_ move that he only used on the most _fiercest_ opponents. 

Damian smirked. _'I can use that to my advantage.'_ He thought. Damian then planted his feet in the ground, raising him arms so that his sword was pointed right at the king.

The older man gasped slightly, lips parting before recovering and smirking once more.

An odd silence spread over the room, before they both went for each other. The crowd lit up in cheers.

Damian blocked multiple of the king's attacks, dodging them with almost no effort. Then, he struck his sword right by the king lefts shoulder, grazing it just a bit, but enough for it to knock him backwards. 

Damian then used that to his advantage, he brought his legs up and flipped off the king's body, landing down on the ground a few feet away. He watched as the king stumbled back, grunting, but then charged again.

Damian ran the opposite way, running towards his shield. He skidded on the ground and picked it up. Before the king could strike him, he turned and raised the shield up so it blocked his attack, making a _**'CLANK'**_ sound. He smiled.

Damian got a chance to run a few feet away, catching his breath as the king did so as well. The crowd was still cheering loudly, even as Damian got a look at his father's face.

He smiled even wider as Bruce started clapping and as Tim gaped. He then saw Jon and Colin, waving at him. Damian waved back before looking back at the king and charging.

He got a few good cuts on him, but as he was about to make his fourth strike, the king blocked, making them both grunt and an explosion going off, sending smoke everywhere.

Damian used that to his advantage as he kicked the king in the face, sending him on the ground, but he quickly recovered, throwing his sword at Damian.

The younger male didn't get a chance to move as the sword came at him at lighting speed, grazing him on the face, making him gasp out in pain, eyes going wide.

He moved out of the way as the king tried kicking him the stomach, going for his sword the king then pounced onto Damian before the younger got a chance to dodge.

The king and Damian struggled for a bit before the older male got him in a headlock.

 _'No WAY!'_ Damian screamed in his head. **_'I WON'T LOOSE!'_**  

Damian used his sword and stabbed him through the right side of his stomach, making the king yell out in pain and letting go of Damian.

The younger boy moved out of the way, kicking the king for good measure and then tried striking again. The king dodged just in time, moving behind Damian at lighting speed, making him gasp.

Before Damian got the chance to turn around, the king _stabbed_ him right in the shoulder.

Damian _screamed_.

He fell to the ground and panted heavily, the crowd then went eerily silent.

Blood oozed from the wound, some getting onto Damian's face. He tried standing up again before the king said, "Stand down." His voice was soothing in a way, if you thought about it. But it was also coursed with _anger_.

Damian shook his head, grunting as he tried to stand. " _Stand. **Down.**_ " The king said once more, practically _growling_. He continued to ignore the king, getting up and looking at the older man, eyes twitching a bit.

The king just stared, seemingly unfazed. 

Damian _glared_ at him, _seething_ through his teeth he charged again. His movements sloppy. The older male easily dodged all of his attacks, not even _trying_ if you would.

Damian knew he was going to loose, his shoulder was bleeding pretty badly and his other shoulder was probably dislocated, it was a _miracle_ he could've even stood _up_.

He swung a few more times, not even _reaching_ his target, until the king sighed and kicked him in the stomach, sending Damian tumbling down and blacking out.

 

 

 

 

 

He groaned as he awoke. Damian squinted as his eyes tried adjust to the lighting in the room. Once he opened his eyes fully, he saw he was in his own room, his shoulder were wrapped in bandages and Jon and Colin were right next to him, eyes wide as he woke up.

Damian groaned once more. "What...what happened?" He slurred. Jon and Colin looked away, sad for a moment before recovering quickly and looking back at him.

"You...you blacked out.." Jon said, looking down. Damian didn't remember at first, but then he remembered the whole battle. He brought a hand up to his eyes and sighed.

"I lost." He couldn't see it, but he knew Jon and Colin were nodding. He sighed once more and removed his hand. "Where's father..?" 

"They left early to make plans." Colin explained as Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Plans..?" Jon and Colin nodded.

"Yeah...since your moving into Night Wing kingdom and getting married to the king...since..since you lost..." 

Silence. No one said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry..." Damian said, breaking through the silence in which made the two other boy's look up at him. Jon sighed and shook his head.

"Don't be..it wasn't your fault...nothing could've stopped this..." Damian nodded. Colin looked up and put his hand over Damian's.

"You should probably get some rest. Your leaving in about two days to meet the King-your husband." Damian hissed through his teeth.

"He's _not_ my husband." The two other boy's nodded.

"Whatever you say..." Colin said, before Jon and him got up, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Leaving Damian all alone with his guilt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian meet's his future...eh...husband...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 my dudes! Hope you enjoy! I also got a couple requests to go through so don't expect me to update tonight anymore.  
> ======================================================  
> BTW I FORGOT TO MENTION THERE IS MAGIC AND MYTHICAL CREATURES IN THIS BOOK!  
> ======================================================

2 days ago, Damian Wayne was sitting in his room, in his kingdom, petting his dog, getting ready for a battle. 1 day ago, Damian Wayne was sitting on his bed, trying to recover while watching the servants pack his things. 18 hours ago, Damian Wayne was on a royal carriage heading towards the Night Wing Kingdom. 4 hours ago, Damian Wayne was watching the clouds go by as he got onto a pegasus carriage (there is magic in this world srry forgot to mention) waiting to arrive in his new... _er_...' _home_...' 20 minutes ago, Damian Wayne was being led into the Night Wing Kingdom's doors. 5 minutes ago, Damian Wayne was being led into the Night Wing Castle.

30 seconds into the future, Damian Wayne will meet King Richard Grayson for the first time.

 

 

As Damian, his father, and Tim were being led into the castle, Damian noticed that everything was more bright and cheery in the Night Wing kingdom, unlike the Bat Kingdom where everything was gloomy and the sun was barely out, the Night Wing Kingdom had many rainbow's and colors. Damian sorta liked it.

They were led into the throne room by a few guards and as soon as Damian caught sight of the king, he was sure his face was a deep red. 

The king, Richard John Grayson, was sitting on his throne, laughing and chatting with someone else. Damian didn't recognize who it was at first-until he _did_.

He instantly grimaced. _"Todd."_ He spat, like it was a disease. The two king's on the other side of the room looked at him, Jason's face instantly lighting up as he caught sight of Tim and Richard, just staring (but Damian noticed a tiny bit of red).

"Tim!" Jason ran over to where Tim was, behind Damian and swallowed him in a hug. Tim let himself be picked up Jason until he was laughing.

"Hi Jay! My _god_ it's been so long!"

Damian turned away and stuck out his tongue in disgust. He looked at Richard who was still staring at him, Damian instantly turned away, knowing his cheeks were reddening by the minute.

Bruce walked towards the King of the Night Wing kingdom, and as soon as he did, Richard stood up. Once Bruce got over by him, he stuck out his hand and shook it. 

"Pleasure to see you again King Richard." Richard smiled and nodded as the two parted.

"Pleasure to see you again as well King Bruce." The two king's chatted for awhile until the two looked over at Damian who was sitting in a chair at a wood table kicking some rocks across the room.

Richard smiled at the boy as Bruce just grumbled. "Damian Wayne." Bruce called as Damian looked up at his father.

"Yes?" Bruce beckoned him over which Damian did, he just growled first and rolled his eyes before walking over to the two. Once there, he looked at Richard for a moment before instantly looking away.

"Damian," Bruce began. "Introduce yourself." Damian cleared his throat, still looking away.

"I'm Prince Damian Wayne..." Bruce glared.

" _Damian. Wayne._ Face him." Damian sighed and did as he was told, looking at Richard.

"I'm Prince Damian Wayne, there happy?" Bruce sighed but Richard just laughed.

"Very. I'm King Richard, I've been very excited to meet you Damian." Damian just turned away again and scoffed, mumbling a 'whatever' to himself.

Richard then held out his hand, wanting Damian to take it but the younger ignored him, much to Bruce's anger. Richard just shrugged it off and put his hand back by his side.

"I'm sure you want to see your new chamber's." Damian blew at some hair that got in his face and nodded. The two followed Richard as he led them up a 3 flight of stairs and finally, to a _gigantic_ room with colors that were flowing freely _everywhere_.

"Here is our room." Damian's ear perked at the word, 'our'. He glared at the Night Wing King.

" _'Our?'_ " Richard smiled and nodded.

"Since were getting married, it's only natural that we would sleep together." Damian's face turned red as he crossed his arms.

"But it's _not_ natural since I was _forced_ into this, _father_." Bruce sighed and bent down to his son's level, taking his face in two hand, making sure Damian was looking at him.

"Damian. The reason we did this was so our kingdom's wouldn't have to go to war." Damian scoffed and slapped the two hands that were on his face, _off_.

"I don't care. You didn't even _consider_ how I felt about this whole thing. You just _assumed_ I would be up to the task, but father," He sighed the last part, eyes beginning to twinkle with tears. "I'm _not_."

Bruce looked at his son. He knew Damian wasn't ready. _So why did he do it?_ That was a good question all on it's own.

The King of the Bat Kingdom looked down and sighed. "Damian, this is for the greater good-"

Damian seethed through his teeth, looking up and glaring at his father. "The _greater good?!_ I am the greatest _'good'_ your _ever_ gonna get! And what do you do!? You _toss_ me to some stranger whom I've never even _met_ before and assumed we would connect instantly! You don't care about me at all!" 

Damian ran down the flight of steps, the two king's shouts for him to come back following him. He soon made it back into the throne room and glared at Tim and Jason as they stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him.

Damian walked out of the throne room and into a small flower garden. He went over to a bench and sat there, eyes glossy and tears falling from them.

He sniffled and coughed, he knew no Prince should be caught _crying_. They were a symbol of _hope_ for the people who believed in the future. They were the ones who would take after their father's and carry onto the next _generation_. But Damian thought anyone would cry in his situation.

He gasped as someone wrapped a small blanket around him. He turned around and found an old man, probably one of the servants, looking down at him and giving him a small smile.

"Hello young sir, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, I figured you would want one of these." Damian watched as the man named Alfred sat down next to him. He sniffed.

"What is wrong young sir?" Damian laughed, but it cold and fake.

"I'm getting married to your king." He heard Alfred gasp.

"Why would you be upset over such a wonderful thing?" 

"I was forced..." Alfred let out an 'ah' as if he understood what Damian was going through.

"I'm sorry young sir, but if I must inform you that King Richard is a nice young man. He is very loving and is very patient." Damian scoffed.

"I don't _want_ to be married to him. I already love my life being a prince and being with my father." He paused, sighing a bit. "But apparently I _have_ to be married to him.."

Alfred and Damian looked up as Tim came running over, panting as he stopped in front of them.

"Damian," Tim gasped. "Bruce wants you." Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes, but complied and got up anyways. He looked back at Alfred one more time smiling.

"Thank you Pennyworth." Alfred smiled.

"Your Welcome Young Sir."

 

 

 

Damian watched as his Father's carriage took off from the docks. A bright blue pegasus was carrying them across the sky, Damian had named his Ace, after his deceased dog.

He sighed and turned around, trying to head back inside the castle, but Richard stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Damian scoffed, slapping his hand away.

"Why do you care?"

Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is trying to be patient, really he is, but Damian has avoided him at all costs, so, he thinks of something that may get the young Prince to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This one's kinda short sorry. :D

_2 Weeks Later_

Richard was trying to be patient, _really_ he was, it was just, Damian seemed to want to _avoid_ him _at all costs_. So, he had come up with an idea that he was _sure_ (more like he _hoped_ ) would get the young Prince to _relax_ a bit.

"Roy?" Richard called to one of his most trusted friends as he walked over to the redhead. The two were in the castle's library, where Roy normally hung out. The other male looked up from the book he was reading and up at the king. 

"Hey Dick!" He walked over to the other man and hugged him, Richard hugging back. 

 

Then, he groaned. " _Please_ don't call me that." Roy laughed and ruffled the man's hair.

 

"But it's _funny._ " He whined, making Richard roll his eyes.

 

"I've actually come here to ask you a favor." Roy smiled.

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

"You know Prince Damian, right?" Roy nodded and sat down in one of the seats in the room. 

 

"Your new husband-" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, _'soon to be husband'_ right?" Richard nodded, sitting down next to his friend.

 

"Yeah. Y'see, he's been...how do I say this...? _Uptight?_ Yeah, he's been uptight lately and I don't know why and-"

"Let me stop you right there." Roy interrupted, Richard beginning to glare at him. "You don't know _why_ he's uptight?" The king huffed.

 

"Well, I know _why_ he's uptight what I don't understand is _why_ he won't try and see if this works _out_..." Roy sighed, raking a hand through his red locks.

 

"Listen goldie, of _course_ he's uptight, probably upset to. And I can  _guarantee_ you that Damian doesn't want to see if it will work out is well-because he's _afraid._ " Richard sighed, tilting his head a bit.

 

"Yeah... _yeah_ that makes a _lot_ of sense Roy," He looked at the redhead, smiling widely. "Thanks man." Roy smiled back.

 

"No problem dude."

 

 

 

 

 

 _'Of **course** Damian was afraid. I mean, it's not everyday you get **married** to someone you've **never** met.'_ Richard thought as he paced around in the castle's dining room all while multiple servants were watching their beloved king look completely nervous and a total _wreck_.

Kori sighed as she pulled her hair back into a long ponytail. "Dick." The king didn't seem to hear her, so she tried again. "Dick." And again. _"Dick."_ And again. _"Dick!"_ And again. **_"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!"_** The king seemed to her hear then, he looked like he was about to _jump_ out of his skin.

"Y-Yes Kori?" She sighed.

"Listen Richard, you think Damian will say no to coming and having a meal with you, but trust me," She paused, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "he'll come around."

Richard exhaled slowly and smiled back at Kori. "Thanks K." The girl nodded and smiled, affectionately kissing his forehead. 

Then, the both turned as the dining room doors opened, revealing Damian.

The boy instantly turned away at the sight of Richard, he mumbled something but the king couldn't hear, nor did he care. Richard walked over to Damian and held out a hand.

"Would you like a drink?" Damian didn't say anything, just sighing a few times before walking over to the table himself. 

He looked _miserable_. 

As Richard looked at Damian, he noticed his eyes were red and teary. He sighed, walking over to the other end of the dining room table. 

"Damian." The boy didn't look up. He just stared at his plate as Kori brought over his food. "Damian, I know your miserable..." That made the boy take his fork and smash it in his food.

"Yeah, you guessed right." Richard snorted.

"Well, I was wondering...you've been here awhile, and I know it's not fun being locked up in this castle but I was wondering if you would like to go and train with me?" That made Damian look up, curiosity gracing his face.

"Train?" Richard nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, like you would practice with the sword." Damian snorted, still playing with his food.

"I've already mastered every form of combat with the katana." 

"Oh really?" Richard teased. "Well, if you have mastered every form of combat with the sword, you would've been able to defeat me." That made Damian stop.

Richard then winced, realizing what he had said. "S-Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"I will be leaving now." Damian got up to leave but not before Kori went over and grabbed his wrist, making the prince stop and glare.

"Apologizes your highness," Kori began. "But, wouldn't it be nice to prove to Dick that you are better?" Damian looked puzzled for a moment.

"Dick?" 

Richard put his face in his hands and groaned. "That's my nickname..." 

Silence.

Then laughter.

Richard looked up, eyes wide as he stared at Damian. The princes face was bright and he was laughing loudly.

"Your... _adorable_ when you laugh.." That made the young Prince stop and stare.

"W-what..?" Richard smiled and walked up to Damian, cupping his face with his hands. "Your _adorable_ when you laugh..." Damian's face burned red.

"Sh-shut up. And what was that sparring session you were talking about?" 

Richard took Damian's hand and lead him out of the dining room and straight to the sparring room.

(Damian was blushing all the way)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian jumped up high on one of the castle's brick walls, making his way to the top. Soon, he stood up at the top, waiting to get out of this hell, he had to jump again once spikes came out of the top of the bricks, he held onto the metal.
> 
> Damian smirked. "That's a little better-" The spikes glowed with electricity, sparking him and making the boy fall to the ground. He groaned.
> 
> "That's a lot better..."

"Hey, your Prince Damian, right?" Damian looked over at his bedroom window. He didn't know who it was, he couldn't really _see_ who it was either it was about 11:30 at night. All he could see was the rainbow clouds out bordering the horizon. But he could see a figure, it was all dark though.

 

"Yeah..." Damian responded. "That's me.." The figure got off the window sill and walked into the room, stalking towards Damian. 

 

The figure leaned forward, getting in the Prince's face. Damian flushed a bit, then bit back a growl that threatened to come out. The figure chuckled a bit, letting Damian see what he looked like a bit. He had a bright green eye, one eye was covered by an eye patch. 

 

"I'm Slade, Slade Wilson." Slade held out his hand, which Damian took after a moment of hesitation. Slade leaned back, getting out of his personal space, then he looked around the room. "You like livin' here?" Damian laughed coldly.

 

"Hardly." He said, looking away for a moment before looking back at Slade. "What do you want?" Slade then looked back at him and smiled.

 

"Well, I know King Richard personally. We used to be friends when he was younger." Damian nodded, taking in the information. Then, he hesitantly asked.

 

"Why do you have an eye patch?" Slade looked taken back for a moment before smiling and replying very casually. 

 

"Oh, I had a fight for Richard and he stabbed me in the eye. Then he banished me." Damian's eyes widened for a moment.

 

"Why did he banish you?" 

 

Was this guy bad? Would he hurt Damian?

 

Slade didn't answer, just continued to look at him until he got closer, and closer, until he had Damian backed up into a wall. "That doesn't matter does it?" Damian sighed and shook his head.

 

"I guess...not.." Slade smiled, walking away from him. The older man was about to say more until someone knocked on his door.

 

"Prince Damian?" It was Roy. "King Richard would like you to meet someone, please." Damian looked at Slade, raising an eyebrow. But Slade just put a finger to his lips, in a gesture to be quiet. 

 

"Meet me in the village, their's a Peagusus Stable not too far from here, that's where I work. Come meet me there tomorrow." Damian nodded and was about to say more until Slade interrupted again. "And...don't tell them about me." Damian smiled, nodding once more.

 

Then, Slade was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Damian was taken to the throne room where Richard was, talking to another person with red hair and freckles. He looked a lot like Roy except he was a bit shorter. Richard spotted Damian and smiled, beckoning for him to come over.

 

Damian walked over to where Richard and the other person was and looked up at the redhead. "This is Wally." Wally held out his hand as Richard introduced him, Damian shook it but didn't smile. Wally noticed this.

 

"Why aren't you smilin' kid?" Damian scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

"I'm not a kid Wallace." Wally laughed, it annoyed Damian.

 

"Damn Dick, your husband is defensive." Richard laughed with him. 

 

Damian growled and left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The Next Day_

 

Damian jumped up high on one of the castle's brick walls, making his way up to the top. Soon, he stood up at the top, waiting to _get out of this hell_ , he had to jump once again once spikes came out of the top of the bricks, he held onto the metal.

 

Damian smirked. "That's a little better-" The spikes glowed with electricity, sparking him and making the boy fall to the ground. He groaned. "That's a lot better..." 

 

He got up and noticed Richard standing there, and he didn't look happy. Damian went over to him and pointed accusingly. "You've got me under _surveillance?!"_ Richard scoffed.

 

"I wouldn't _have_ to watch you if you could be a little more trustworthy." It was Damian's turn to scoff.

 

"You spar with me and that gives you permission to keep me a prisoner in my- _your_ own castle!?" Richard sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

"Damian..we need to work on making our relationship a little... _better._ And you need to stop trying to sneak out every other night."

 

Damian growled. "I don't need to work on having a relationship with you." He paused, turning away.

 

"In _fact,_ I don't _want_ a relationship with you at _all._ " Then, he walked away, leaving Richard alone, and a little heart broken.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a gasp, Damian's eyes shot open, face red as he sat on his-their...bed. He then looked over at the empty space on the mattress, wanting, for some reason, Dick to be there with him.
> 
> He wasn't falling for the man. No. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was watching Sword Art Online again..and I got inspired to finish this!! So sorry for the long wait. I've just now noticed that I never finished it.
> 
> Btw this chapter happens a few hours after the last one.

_"Want to hear all of those noises, Baby Bat," Dick whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of Damian's dripping wet cock. "Want to see you fall apart," He then looked up at the younger. "I know you want to see too. All for me, right?"_

 

 

 

_Damian began to pant, eyes clenched shut as Dick licked a stripe up his aching erection. "Y-yes," He began. "N-need you. Need you right now,"_

 

 

 

_Dick smiled, leaned over and-_

 

 

 

_"Richard!"_

 

 

 

 

 

With a gasp, Damian's eyes shot open, face red as he sat on his- _their_...bed. He then looked over at the empty space on the mattress, wanting, for some reason, for Dick to be there with him.

He wasn't falling for the man. No. Not at all.

 

 

Damian growled, raising his hands so he could rub at his eyes. What a ridiculous fantasy. Stupid, pathetic. He then sighed, getting up from the king-sized bed he lay on. 

 

He could still try and get to Slade. 

 

 

So, he went over to the wardrobe he was gifted and grabbed his old Robin suit that was hanging on one of the racks. Damian never left anywhere without it. He carefully put on the suit, then reaching up to place his mask over his eyes. He sighed once more as he turned to look out the window by the bed. The moon was full tonight, it was shimmering up in the sky like a beacon of hope. _Damian's_ beacon of hope. 

He shook his head, going over to the sword stand to pick up his weapon, taking it out of the sheath it was in to place it in the one that came with the suit. 

 

 

Damian walked over to the window and opened it slowly. He knew that some guards would be patrolling by his room since, mere _hours_ ago, he tried to escape. He then looked behind him to make sure that no one would walk in, and once he found it was all clear, he jumped from the ledge, falling and letting the wind get caught in his face and tangle his hair until he landed gracefully on the ground, not making a sound. 

Damian looked up at the giant wall that circled the entire castle. As long as he wasn't detected, the bars wouldn't shock him again. He began to grunt as he tried climbing the walls, continuing on until he was at the top. He looked around and saw how big the kingdom really was, and how wide it spread. 

 

 

He saw many houses that were lit, light coming from inside making them all look like stars in the night sky. It was really an incredible sight to behold. 

Damian then sighed, reaching behind himself so he could pull his hood up and over his black locks. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about the Night Wing King. Why? He didn't know. Most likely it was due to the....d-dream he had mere minutes ago. He shook his head for the _fourth_ time that night and huffed.

"I don't care for him anyways." He then jumped off the wall and flew out to the village, determined to meet up with Slade.

                                                                                                            _________

"I just don't know what to do, Kori'," Dick stated as he sighed, his advisor's expert hands numbing the knots out his shoulders as he lay in his steaming hot bath, relaxing for the night. "First he's icy cold to me and then he tries to sneak out!" He shouted, huffing once. "I thought we were making progress, but it's like whenever I take two steps forward, we suddenly take _five_ steps _back._ "

 

 

Kori just smiled, still needing the knots in her king's back and shoulders carefully. "Well, as your advisor and ex-girlfriend," She added, making Dick wince a bit. "maybe you should try to do a few things with Damian. Thing's that _he_ likes to do." Dick raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"What do you mean? I barely know anything about him other than the things that Bruce told me." Kori then hummed, reaching over to wash her hands thoroughly. She then turned back to him and handed him a towel so he could dry himself off. 

 

 

"What I mean is," Kori began, looking away as Dick got up and out of the tub quickly. "maybe you should try to spend more time with him. Or you could invite his father over." She then looked back as her king had fully dressed. "Maybe you could even have his friends come over for a little while." Dick then looked at her, a small towel over his hair as he blinked his blue eyes at her curiously.

 

"Friends?" Kori nodded and handed the older male his crown. 

 

 

"Yes. Have you not met them? Their awfully nice boys," She continued on. "It's a wonder how the three of them get along so well in the first place. Considering that Damian is well..." Dick smiled softly.

 

"A bit of a brat?" Kori's breath hitched, not wanting to be disrespectful. But instead, she smiled back and nodded, agreeing.

 

 

"Yes. A bit bratty sometimes." Dick then laughed at that, a hand reaching up to pin the towel onto his head so it didn't fall off as he tilted back just a bit. He then calmed down and sighed, the two of them walking out of the bathing room. 

 

"My king!" The two of them stopped suddenly as a guard came racing down the hallway. Dick stared, a look of concern written on his features as he had never heard such a distraught shout come from one of his own. 

 

 

"W-what is it?" He asked, trying not to stutter. The guard came to a stop in front of his king, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"It is Prince Damian sir! He is not in his room!" 

 

 

Kori looked over at Dick hesitantly. When she caught sight of his face, his black bangs were covering his normally vibrant blue eyes and a frown was etched on his features. He was mad.

 

"Get me my suit." The guard gulped, scared, but nodded and left instantly. 

 

 

Kori stood her ground as her and the king continued to walk down the hallway, now heading in the direction of the changing area where his Night Wing suit lay. "Dick..." She tried as he began to enter the room.

 

"Not now, Kori." He growled. Then, he closed the door.

                                                                                                           _________

"Is...this the place?" Damian shuffled inside a small pegasus stable, walking slowly as he held his sword in one hand, ready in case of an attack. "Hello?" He then called out, looking around in the small dark stable. "Wilson?" No one answered for a moment.

 

 

 

"Well, I'll be damned." Damian instantly turned around, sword pointed at the figure that stood in front of him at the moment. "Chill your majesty, it's me. Slade Wilson." Slade then put his hand on the sword, easing it so it wasn't pointed at him directly anymore. "Didn't think you'd actually show." Damian scoffed, putting his sword back in its sheath.

 

 

 

"Well, I want to leave this wretched kingdom and you seem to be the only one who can help me." Slade smiled at him as he walked out of the shadows. He then nodded, a hand reaching up so he could rest it on his hip. 

 

 

 

"I can," Slade began, walking over to one of the pegasi and ruffling the horse's hair. He then looked back at the prince, his one green eye standing out as he did so. "but I'll you to do something for me first." 

 

 

 

Damian's eyes narrowed. "Like what?" He asked, arms crossing over his chest. But Slade just smiled once more. 

 

 

"I need you to...."    

                                                                                                          _________

Damian looked out upon the crowd of people that were huddled in the middle of the town's walkway. He frowned as he saw a man running. He was carrying a bag that looked to be full of money. The Prince then noticed that a small blue dragon and a little girl were chasing after him, seeming to be distraught.

 

 

Damian then jumped down in front of the man, making the older male stop in his tracks. The prince looked up at the thief and growled raising a hand and punching him straight in the face, making the man fall to the ground knocked unconscious. 

People then began to notice all the commotion. 

 

 

Damian didn't care though, he just bent down and picked up the bag of money and handed it to the little girl who looked like she had seen a ghost. She was pale and her eyes were wide. "Your...your Robin..." The Prince just smiled. "Prince...Prince Damian.." He nodded, leaning over so he could ruffle her hair. 

"Yes. That is me. Now, stay out of trouble, alright little one?" The girl smiled and nodded. Then, she ran off.

 

 

Damian watched as she did so. He then looked at the crowd of people, expecting them all to be gaping at him, but instead, they were all looking behind him. He raised an eyebrow for a moment before turning around. 

His eyes widened behind the mask.

 

 

"Hello, _your majesty,_ " Nightwing began, venom seeping into his voice.

"now, let's talk about where you've been for the past _hour_."

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you would like me to kill him and cause an international panic across the kingdom?" Slade nodded, a small smile forming on his lips as he leaned against one of the walls in the stable.
> 
> "Yep, then, it'll give you enough time to escape and no one will ever know it was you. And," He added, a hand going up to raise his pointer finger. "you'll have no reason to come back here."
> 
> Damian considered his options, his arms crossed as he frowned at Slade. He then sighed, closing his eyes for a moment then turned to leave.
> 
> "I'll find some other way out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I've been busy so right now I can't really update.

The lecture he received had been brutal.

 

Dick didn't show him any mercy when it came to telling him how much of a _'child'_ he was being. Damian didn't bother to listen though, everything the King said did nothing to ease the anger he was feeling inside at the moment. Nor did it ease the intense want inside him, wanting to punch the man right in the throat to make him _shut up_.

 

"I've _tried_ to be patient with you," Dick shouts, anger coming off him in _waves_. "it's been almost _two months!_ I thought you would at _least_ be _comfortable_ now! But no, you _sneak_ _out_ twice, yell at _everyone_ who tries to _help_ you, and then you just simply _ignore_ _me_ all the time!" He then sighed, reaching up to pinch the top of his nose in frustration. "I don't know what else to do. Cause I certainly don't want to go and attack your Father and start a war." He threatened. 

 

"Yeah," Damian began, talking for the first time. "because I am only here because of this stupid war. I don't even know why you had to call a war on my father!" He shouted, looking up and glaring at the King. "When you were younger and lost your parents, my father was the one who took you in! He trained you and made you the King you are today!" He then got up, right in the King's face, glaring _daggers_ into the man. "All he ever did was care for you and you declare war over some stupid petty fight you two had?!" 

 

Dick frowned. "It runs way deeper than that, Dami," Damian growled.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, raising a hand to punch the older male, but Richard caught his wrist in mid-air. Damian huffed a bit before using his free hand to swat at King's face. Once he hit his target, the older male grunted and let go of his hand.

 

Then, Damian ran out of the room, running down the halls into his own room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"So, you would like me to kill him and cause an international panic across the kingdom?" Slade nodded, a small smile forming on his lips as he leaned against one of the walls in the stable._

 

 

 

_"Yep, then, it'll give you enough time to escape and no one will ever know it was you. And," He added, a hand going up to raise his pointer finger. "you'll have no reason to come back here."_

_Damian considered his options, his arms crossed as he frowned at Slade. He then sighed, closing his eyes for a moment then turned to leave._

 

 

 

_"I'll find some other way out of here."_

_It was then Slade's turn to sigh, hands falling at his sides. "Look, kid, I know how much you wanna get outta here. So do yourself, and me, a favor and just do it." He began, making Damian stop. "Besides," The man said. "it'll be all to easy for you, won't it?"_

 

 

 

_Damian turned around instantly, eyes widening behind his mask, a gasp-making it's way out of his throat._

_"How-what are you talking about?"_

 

 

 

_Slade just chuckled, his side resting on one of the stables sides. "Oh come on. You don't think I don't know all about your past?" He raised an eyebrow, playfully at the Prince. "Please, your majesty," He continued. "I know everything there is to know about you. After all, I was your Grandfather's, right-hand man."_

_Damian took a few steps back in surprise, running into a pile of crates that went tumbling down onto the gravel floor. "No." He began, green eyes glaring at Slade from behind his mask. "No, you don't know anything about me. I'm leaving."_

 

 

 

_And that's exactly what he did._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated in like five years so here I go

As Dick entered Damian's room, he found the young Prince glaring up at the window. Surprised, Damian turned around to face him, green eyes sharp with anger and fury towards the King. 

 

 

 

Dick shrugged it all off, walking over to the prince and gripping his hips tightly. Damian made a noise in the back of his throat, eyes wide with shock more than anything else. He, to Dick's surprise, didn't move away from his touch, only seemed to be a bit irritated, but still, not moving from him. 

 

Damian's breath seemed to waver, his tiny hands gripping the King's suit that he still hadn't taken off even though they had gotten back about an hour ago. Though, Damian was no better. Dick's lips parted as he watched as Damian tilted his head down and began to sniff just a tad. "Dami?" He asked, his voice coming out as a harsh whisper. "What's wrong?" 

 

 

 

Damian shook his head, eyes still directed at the ground. "I...I can't get you out of my head..." He began. "...your...your all I think about...It's like...It's like...you...you.." He couldn't describe it. All of the feelings he was feeling, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

 

Damian sucked in a breath as he felt Dick's hands drip his hips tighter. "...The same goes for me." The Prince gasped, eyes widening as he looked up at the older male. Dick's brows were furrowed in a thin line as he stared back down at Damian's green jade eyes. "... you're all I think about too... every time I try to focus on something else, your face, your eyes, your body, it's all that comes back to me..."

 

 

 

Damian looked away, grunting just a tad. "But...all I've done since I've gotten here is...is cause trouble..." He sighed, eyes closing for a moment before he looked back up at the king. "I...I am sorry...truly...it's just....I've never...I've never experienced this before. It's all so new for me...to be in a... _relationship_ with anyone...but.." He hesitated, eyes casting away just a tad before working up the courage to look back. "...but I'm willing to try and make this work..."

 

Dick's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled, leaning down to kiss the prince, which, again to his surprise, didn't hesitate to meet him halfway. It only lasted a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity to them. And once they parted, Damian smiled at him. "I think I'm in love with you..." 

 

 

Dick didn't need him to say anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Damian groaned as he awoke, his legs aching strongly. As he sat up in he and the king's bed, he looked over at Dick who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled once more. It was amazing really. The king could make a smile light up on his lips by just _sleeping_. No one else had ever been able to do that with him.

 

 

Damian looked away from him for a moment and sighed, still giddy and so _badly_ in love. He got up, but once he did, he fell on the floor, causing him to yell. "SHIT-!" That was when Dick awoke, head shooting up. He turned and saw his lover on the floor as naked as the day he was born. He tried to contain his snickers but ended up roaring with laughter.

 

"Don't laugh at me, imbecile! You're the whole cause of this!" Damian shouted from where he was on the floor, no snarkiness in his voice, in fact, he sounded as though he were trying to contain his _own_ laughter.

 

 

As the two settled down, Dick got out of bed and helped his little prince up carefully. "You okay, Dami?" Damian sighed once more and nodded, legs shaky just a tad.

 

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." Dick smiled at him, leading him into the bathroom. The king then handed his soon-to-be-husband his clothes and let him have his personal privacy in the changing room.

 

 

_'KNOCK! KNOCK!'_

 

 

A loud, _"My King!"_ came from outside of Dick's living area's. The king walked over to the door, putting a shirt on before, and opened it, revealing a frantic guard. "Apologises for the intrusion, your greatness, but there is a man requesting Prince Damian's presence and he will not leave until he sees him!" 

 

 

Dick stared, brows furrowed. He then turned as he heard the door to the bathroom open. "Hey, Dami?"

Damian gave him a puzzled look. "Yes?"

"This guard says there is a man requesting your presence."

 

 

Damian's _own_ brows furrowed. "Who is he?"

The guard swallowed thickly. "He said his name was Wilson." 

 

Damian's eyes blew wide.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! CLIFFHANGER!!!   
> Seriously though, I apologize DEEPLY for not updating this story. I just got the inspiration.  
> I will update this regularly now (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There is more to come in a few hours??? Or tomorrow.


End file.
